Tragedy of one school 3
by yoshiandkia98
Summary: Ugh...XD Im so sorry,you guys,im new here and i have no freakin clue how to post my new story X'D
1. The Charm

It was a rainy day...I was,as usual,standing on the roof top,looking at the view of the city. I always come here,since im rejected by other kids. I was looking at the view,when suddenly,my phone ringed. I took out my phone and looked at the screen. It was Toby,my older brother. I picked up. He told me to come at my classrom...He wanted to show me something. I went to the classroom. While i was going towards my classrom 2-3,i noticed a little light coming out of the room,and the door were open. I was a bit nervous if it isnt the school guard or some of the teachers who are here at night. But i choosed to take a shoot,so i slowly approached the door and looked who is there. But insted of some school guard,it was my idiotic older brother,who was lighting up the room with one of his candles. He turned around and saw me,making him smile widely,like he was making a prank of me and literaly pulled me inside. "It's about time you come here! Where were you?! I was waiting for you like 3 minutes!" he said it quietly,so no one would hear him. Did i forgot to mention that he is so impatient over me that he would flip the table if im late for like a minute? Yeah,try being related with him! I looked at him with annoying eyes,looking around and crossing my arms. "Well EXCUSE me for enjoying my privacy,mister Impatient!" i said it sarcasticly,smiling with coldness. He glared at me for a bit,then turned around to take something from his bag. "Anyways...I called you because of this" he said and pined at my face one stupid paper doll. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him confused. "That's it? You called me from the goddamn roof top,while i was enjoying my break from all this rehersal for a stupid paper doll?! Ill let you know you're really early for presents for my birthday!" i said with a bit high voice,because i was really pissed. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "NO! This is a good luck charm...I found it on the Internet. We need this paper doll for the procedure,how i understanded.." he said,biting his lower lip and removing his headphones from him and putting them on the table. "Good luck charm? And why is that?" i asked him,crossing my arms. "Well,you have this talent competition,right? Well,this is how i wish you a good luck!" he answered,smiling brightly. I blushed in a pure pink,realizing why did he forced to get my ass here. So i smiled. "Oh,i see...Thanks,Toby! That's nice of you!" i said,hitting his shoulder a bit,but not hard enough. He smiled and looked at the paper doll. "Anyways,lets start. We have the paper doll. Now,we have to gather around it and hold on it reaaally tight,you can dig your nails." he started to explain,holding his half of the doll tightly. I looked at his hand,which was litearly digging in the doll,so i took another half of the doll tightly,careful not to let it go. He nodded. "Now,we have to say 9 times in ourself "Sachiko,we beg of you",because the charm is called "Sachiko Ever After. Anyways,you have to be careful aout counting. It has to be 9 times,no more,no less,because the charm will fail." he countinued,looking at me softly. I nodded and i started to tell in myself "Sachiko,we beg of you" 9 times,careful enough not to count more or count less. After i did,i opened my eyes,seeing him also opening his eyes. "Okay,did you counted 9 times?" "Yeah,yeah,what now,what now?" i said,bouncing up and down a bit. He laughed a bit,looking at the doll paper. "Ok,now...Slowly and steady rip this doll! Capiche?" he said,smiling. I nodded. "Alright! On 3..." he said. "1...' he started the countdown "2..." i countinued. "3!" we said at same time and ripped the doll on 2 pieces,making the tunder lighten up the room,which made me shiver a bit. Spooky,but awesome! "Alright,now the procedure is done,you must hold onto your half of this doll and keep it safely" he said,putting his half in his riped wallet. Jeez,cant he buy himself a new wallet? "You can put it on your ID name tag,wallet,everywhere! Just keep it safe!" "And why is that?" i asked,pulling out my ID name tag and opening it,putting my half in it. "If we keep this,we'll have eternal luck.." he said,smiling brightly. I open my mouth widen in happines,looking at my ID name tag. "Wow...That sounds AWESOME! Dont worry,brocacho,imma hold onto this forever and after!" i said,claping my hands. He laughed a bit and rubbed my hair,which i hated the most. "GODDAMIT TOBY! Not the hair,not the hair!" i yelled,backing up and lined on the desk,when i suddenly felt it was trembling a bit. Probably my imagination. "Hahahaha i can't help myself,little sis!" he said and packed the candle he unlited and his headphones inside his bag. We were just about to leave when i suddenly felt the ground trembling. I opened my eyes in shock,looking down on my feet. "T-the earthquake?!" i said,panincing a bit. Toby pulled me closer to his body and wraped his arms around me,while we felt on the ground. The earthquake was getting louder and louder,stronger and stronger each second. I was screaming when i hear the windows slaming,the desks falling and the objects falling from the desks and breaking in 2 piecses. Suddenly,the floor broken beneath our feet and we were falling in complete darkness. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed,while reaching out towards the light,which was slwoly fading away and turning in darkness,making me scream more for help and hoping inside of my head this is only a dream. But...i realized it wasnt. Me and Toby were really falling in darkness,probably to our own deaths. And the location? I don't know yet...Maybe we'll fall on the ground and open our eyes,seeing this only a goddamn dream! ~ ...It's been 2 hours since we fell in darkness. I was slowly starting to wake up,opening my eyes and started to breath weakily. My heart was still pounding in incredible speed,while my legs were trembling. I slowly got up the ground and stood on my feet,but i felt a big pain on my left leg,so i crooked it a bit. God,it hurts so much. But,i can move it,so its just the sprankle. Then i decided to look around,seeing i was in complete darkness. Am i in hell? I gulped and quickly looked around,afraid if something wont pop out. Yeah,yeah,i afraid of dark,go ahead,laugh! Anyways,i suddenly i remembered i had one candle Toby gave to me for a case,and i had a lighter,because i smoke. I lighten up the candle and...I saw horror infront of my eyes. The desks were all small,old and dusty,the destination i landed in was in the disastorous shape: holes everywhere,some strange smell coming out from the hallways perhaps,the blackboard dirty of the dust...I was right,i WAS in hell. I started to shake badly,while my eyes were twitched in fear. "W-what the..." that was the only thing i said after i snaped out of it. I can only tell this before i finish writing...The horror began. HERE YA GO,BROCACHOS! SORRY IF ITS TOO SHORT ^^' And yeah,i had no clue how to uploud this,so i was really confused XDDDD Hope ya like it! :) 


	2. The Horror Begins

~ LAST TIME ~

Toby and i were falling in the complete darkness. Falling where. I still didn't knew. But i only knew this...The horror begins...

...It was 2 hours since i fell in complete darkness. I thought i was long dead by now. But,for my big suprise,i wasn't dead. I slowly started to wake up,opening my eyes in half. I landed on the ground,so it made my journey painful.  
I slowly got up from the ground and stood on my own feet,but my left leg was killing me,so i had to crook it a bit. Luckily enough,i could move it,so it was just a sprankle.  
When i decided to look around,i realized i was surrounded by complete darkness. Am i in hell? I started to panic,quickly looking left and right,while breathing heavily. Yeah,yeah,im afraid of dark,go ahead,laugh!  
Suddenly,i remembered i had a candle Toby gave to me,just in case,and a lighter,since i smoke.  
I quickly reached my lighter out from my pocket and lited my candle,feeling so relified there was light in this darkness.  
Suddenly,when the candle lightened up the place...I saw horror in front of my eyes.  
Desks were now smaller,dustier and in horrible shape,there was a strange sence coming out from the hallways,i guess,the blackboard was all dusty and it had some strange drawings,drawd by a child i think and there were pieces of glass everywhere.  
But the destination was still confusing me: It wasn't my school,that's for sure. The floor had holes everywhere,it looked like it's gonna collapse every second. And the colour of the floor was some kind of light purple colour.  
"W...what..the.." i manged to say this only worh,after i snaped out of it. My whole body was shaking in terror,even my eyes were shaking.  
"W-what the hell is going on here?!" i yelled in fear,trying to catch my breath,feeling i was gonna pass out again any second. What else could i do?! I was shocked,and that was actually the first time i felt so lost,confused and on edge of madness.  
I slaped my face,trying to cut the crap already.  
"C-calm down,Kia...Just keep your cool" i was calming myself,exhaling and inhaling. But that wasn't helping at all. Inside,i was ready to jump out of window how much i was scared and lost.  
Few minutes later,i heard someone groaning. I turned around and saw Toby getting up and rubbing his head,which was bleeding a bit.  
"T-toby!" i yelled his name and ran towards him,kneeling next to him and putting the candle next to me.  
This was actually the first time i was so so glad to see his eyes. But it's not like i hate him,of course.  
"Kia!..." he said and hugged me. "Oh my God,what happened?! Are you okay?!" he said,looking straight into my eyes.  
"Forget about me! Look at this place!" i said with a high voice and looking around. He looked around as well,and he had the same reaction like me.  
"Oh my God...W-where the fuck are we?!" he was panincing,while quickly standing on his feet. I stood on my own feet and gulped.  
"I'd love to answer to that question...But i don't know...I only remember we fell in this hole after the quake..." i tried to remember.  
"I need to get out of here! Imma try open the windows" he said and went over the window. After some minutes of struggling and trying to break it...  
"Ah...ah...it's no good. It's jared shut!" he huffed out his counclusion,shaking his head.  
"Oh God...What's going on?!" i said,lining on the desk,so i wouldn't fall on my butt.  
"But..." he started,as he backed up. "These windows...They are not like stuck or something...It's...afixted to the wall,like a decoration!" he said.  
"Ah shit...We're so fucked!" i said,standing up. "Well,there must be a emergency exit,entrace or something to get outside!"  
"Well,let's check this room fi-Huh?" he got interupted. I turned around and saw him crounching down to pick up the paper.  
"Huh? What did you find?" i asked and waited for a answer. But i didn't get any. I noticed his eyes were were widing in fear,as his body was starting to shake badly.  
"No...No...Oh God NO!" he yelled and threw the paper in panic and hiting on the wall.  
"W-what?! Toby,what is it?!" i demanded the answer,feeling so scared and nervous.  
"See for yourself!" his voice was shaking in fear,while he still didn't recovered from the shock.  
I slowly approched and took the paper,which was all riped off and yellow,because of the age. It was the newspaper.  
After i readed the newspaper,i got the same reaction.  
"W-what...Ahhh...ah..." the newspaper slowly slipped from my hands,as i was still shaking.  
Toby gulped and looked at the paper.  
"Heavnly Host post.." we said at the same time,our voice still shaking,as the tunder out of nowhere lighten up the place.  
"N-no...i-it can't be!..." i said,backing up and looking around.  
"But it is.." Toby said,who calmed down a bit,and slowly went next to me. "This is Heavenly Host Elementary School..." he finished the sentence.  
"Heavenly Host Elemntary School?" i asked him,my voice being so high,like a chimpunk. "You mean that school who got shut down and demolished?!" i finished.  
"Oh,God...What the hell is going on here?..." he said,looking around. I shoot my mouth with my hand.  
"No...No...Ooaagh..." that was end of the world of me. I completely lost it. "NOOO!" i screamed and holding my head tightly. I felt Toby's hands on my shoulders.  
"Kia,calm down!...Breathe! Just breathe,okay?" he was trying to calm me down,shaking me a bit. I took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"S-sorry...I got shocked.." i apologized.  
"It's okay...I'd scream as well..." he said,rubbing my shoulders.  
"But,how is this possible? Acording to the newspaper,it says the school still excists...But it was shut down...Because of the following kidnapping and murdereds,right?" i tried to think rational.  
"Yeah,im confused as well...But the strangest part was that earthquake...It was only in your classroom..And we fell right in this school...How?" Toby was confused as well,rubbing his head.  
After some while of silence,Toby shook his head.  
"What the fuck are we doing?! We can't just stand here until we rot. We have to get out of this hell,for Gods sake!" he said with determanation.  
"How?! The windows are jared shut! And you said yourself,there are afixted to the wall..." i was complaining,thinking negative,while standing on my feet.  
But i forgot how much he was stubborn and impatient.  
"I don't care! There must be some emergancy exit,a entrace,roof top...SOMETHING that will get us outside and get us home! I can't think while im here! We must go NOW!" he said,hitting the fist on the table.  
Suddenly,i thought: "Who the fuck am i kidding?! He's right! I can't stay here,looking at my feet until they rot! We are going out of here!"  
"You know what?! You're right! We won't stay here! We are getting out of this living hell and go to our beds,without thinking!" i fist pumped,while raising my hand on the sky.  
"YEAH! That's the Kia i know and love!..." he sounded happy. Then he made a fist,so he can brofist with me.  
"Promise me we'll get out of here togheter..." he said. I smiled widely and fist pumped his hand.  
"Fuck yeah i promise!" i yelled in determanation. And so...That is how our adventure began. No turning back. Our one and only goal was: Get out of here and go home!  
Outside,i was sure we will get out,but inside...I wasn't so sure about it. I heard this legend about this school...It was mentioned that the victims who were sended there never returned home and that they died in horrible way.  
What if we in this another world,and we will end up like them?! No! Bad Kia,bad! I snaped out of it when someone poked me on my hand.  
"Kia? Earth to Kia?" Toby called out my name. I shook my head and looked at his dark blue eyes.  
"Sorry,i was thinking..." i lied a bit,smiling awkwardly,rubbing my head. Toby raised his eyebrow.  
"Okay?...Anyways.." he said,as he was going towards the door. "Are you ready to go?" he asked,looking at me deeply.  
I went over him and nodded.  
"Let's go!" i said and looked at the door,which was opening,with determanation in my eyes.  
This was it. The journey begins. We had no clue what horror awaits infront of us...And what will happen with us? What will await us? Will we ever go home,to sunshine,happines?  
Those were the only questions which were spining in our head at this moment. It was like a tape,just spining in our head,around and around.  
But i didn't care. What mostly matters is that we are togheter...For now...

~~~~~  
HERE YA GO BROS! :3 HOPE YA LIKE IT! AND PLEASE,FAVORITE IT AND REWIEW IT! :3333333


	3. What is going on!

~ LAST TIME ~

"Are you ready?"  
"Let's go!"

Toby opened the door and we exited the classroom. I suddenly wished i stayed. The hallway looked way too worse than this room we fell in. There were buckets with some strange yellow fluid inside,the floor looked worse than before,probably destroyed by the eartquake,and this strange smell was getting more and more intese. It was giving me the creeps,and i felt like i was gonna throw up.  
"Wow...this school looks like its gonna collaps on our heads any second!" Toby commented,shivering a bit. I sighed and pulled his arm,so we could move on.  
We were walking down the long,dark hallway. It was so dark that i couldn't see a finger infront of me,i didn't knew what i was standing at,but i really didn't wanted to know.  
Toby saw some staircase and decided that we go upstairs. When we went upstairs,we realized the way was blocked by some nailed wood.  
"Huh?...What is this doing here?" i was thinking out loud,while Toby was trying to remove the wood that was blocking our way. He pulled all his force,but no use.  
"No good...It won't budge. Maybe we need something to remove this" he said,looking at the wood and rubbing his head. I sighed and bited my lower lip.  
"You have a point..It's really nailed good. If we find some piece of metal or a nail puller somewhere on our way,we'll come back and remove this! Okay?" i said,looking at him.  
"Yeah..But i feel there's something over there...I really wanna go over there"  
"Well,we can't! This wood won't let us!" He sighed and turned around.  
"Let's just head back downstairs. We'll find something.." he said and started to go downstairs. I had no choice except to follow him.  
As we went downstairs,we headed towards another dark hallway. We had a candle,so it was not so dark. We passed through one door,when i suddenly heard something comming out from this door. It sounded like...Children giggle?  
"Ehehehe...Hihihi..." the voices countined coming out from the room,making me shiver a bit.  
"T-toby! Get your fat ass over here!" i said through my teeth,careful not to be loud enough so the voices wouldn't hear me. He turned around and went over me.  
"What is it?" he said it out loud,so i shoot his mouth.  
"Zip it and listen!" i said,keeping a ear out. He was listening as well. He heard the children giggling as well.  
"Yeah,i hear it...Someone is here..." he said quietly,looking at the door. I gulped and looked at him.  
"W-well,aren't ya gonna open the door?" i said,backing up a bit. He looked at me like i was dumb.  
"A-are you crazy?!"  
"Just do it!"  
He gulped and took the knob and slowly opening the door. I followed him and we entered inside,seeing nothing else but oridinary classroom. Desks,blackboard...But no one was here.  
"Huh? What the...T-there is no one here!" Toby said,raising his eyes and looking left and right. I shivered a bit and looked around. Toby went infront of me,so he can check if there was a clue or something. I was just about to leave this room,until..  
"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" i heard some yelling. I quickly turned around and saw Toby backing away and falling over his feet,like he has 2 left feet. I ran to him.  
"Toby! What happened?! What did you see?" i tried to calm him down,because he was trembling in fear. He pointed at the darkness,next to one window,on the other side of the classroom.  
"T-there..T-t-t-to...shockin..." he was muttering,trying to calm down. I looked up and went over the place he pointed at. Suddenly...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed and fell on my butt. There was a dead person right infront of my eyes! He was all covered in blood,as his whole body was rotting,because of the time,and his teeth wwre starting to fall ad rot on the ground.  
Toby quickly got up and helped me stand on my feet.  
"D-DON'T LOOK!" he said,trying to help me to calm down. But it wasnt enough. I ran as far from this body,holding my head tightly.  
"Stop this! STOP THIS!" i was yelling all my fear out,trembling the crap out. He looked at the corpse and went closer,to check if it isn't the anatomical model.  
"Oh God...This is a actual human being..." he said,his voice shaking. He backed up and gulped. "W-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" he yelled,sounding angry. I was starting to cry,feeling im going to lost it.  
"Stop this...Stop it!" i was only managed to say those words,because i was terrified. I couldn't believe my own eyes that i saw a dead body! A actual body,for Gods sake!  
"K-kia! C'mon,we are leaving! It's not good for you!" Toby said,grabbing my arm. I didn't say anything. I was sobbing and shivering in fear. I was only able to nod my head.  
We were heading towards the door,when suddenly...  
"You 2 are the new victims,no?" there was a sound behind us. We turned around and saw a blue light infront us. It was a ghost!  
"Eeeek!" i squeaked and hitted the wall.  
"G-g-ghost!" Toby said,while standing infront of me. "W-what do you want?!"  
"...So you 2 ARE the new victims...Poor souls.." the ghost said. I looked at the ghost,feeling that he isn't that bad. I stepped foward.  
"Im feel sorry for you...Being corriped in this living hell..." the ghost countinued. I looked at him confused. Corriped?  
"Corriped..You mean...There is no way out of here?..." i asked,feeling i was gonna faint of shock.  
"Sadly,no...This school has his barrires,which cannot be destroyed...Even if you had the biggest force beside you,you cannot destroy the barrier..." the ghost said.  
"Who are you?...And what happened?" Toby joined,after he calmed down.  
"I...im a spirit of a girl who died here...I was brought here against my will..." the ghost answered.  
"Why were we brought here?...And by who?" i asked.  
"..."They" brought you here...It's the power of this school...It's like a hungry animal...It's hungry all the time and keeps bringing "food" and eats their souls...And it goes on and on,like a tape..."  
"Oh God...W-why would they do that?!" i said,shocked of what just hear.  
"Is there any living soul outside? Besides us?..." Toby wanted to know  
"..." the ghost stayed silent. "I sence more souls...9 poor souls dragged in this horrific place..." he answered.  
"9?...Oh thank God! Where are they?" i felt happy someone was here besides us.  
"...They aren't here with you..."  
"Huh? How? You said they were here!" Toby said,sounding pissed.  
"Yes,that's correct,they are here..But not in this version of school..." the ghost said.  
"Huh?" we said at the same time.  
"You 2 were sucked in the whole another dimension,where Heavenly Host actually excits..And it's cursed by the children who got killed here...And there are different spaces with the different version of this school...If there is someone who is in different space and you want to see him...There is no theory of finding him at all..." he explained.  
"Oh my God...So this really is a fucked up place!...But we still must move on! No matter what horror awaits infront of us,no matter of there isn't any way to find the way out of here...We can't just sit down and say "Oh,ok,we give up,then!" I refuse!" Toby said with determanation,hiting the table with the fist.  
I bited my lip and looked away. He always react like this,what the hell?! But,on second thought,he was damn right!  
"It's really rare to see such determanation these days...Keep that on your journey...Even if you're on the edge of madness,and if there is a slighest bit of hope,grab it and don't give up..."  
We nodded and took our hands.  
"Whatever happens...Don't end up...Like us..." the ghost finished and dissapeard. I shivered a bit and rubbed my arm. Toby looked at me.  
"We...won't end up like them,right?..." he asked,gulping. I rolled my eyes. Jeez,a second ago,he acted like a Superman,now he's acting like a baby! What the hell?!  
"No..We can't and we won't..Because we are gonna get out of here..And who knew,maybe we'll be able to finds those people from another spaces and bring them with us.." i said,clencing my fists tightly.  
"Yeah..." he looked down. Suddenly,it became really cold and there was a spirit of a little girl in the red dress who was sitting on the corner of the room,staring at us with her creepy eyes.  
"EEEEEEEK!" we squeked at the same time. Suddenly,Toby grabbed my arm.  
"C'mon,we have to go NOW!" he said and started to run towards the door,with me following him.  
We ran as fast as our feet could and we stopped at one corridor,to take the air.  
"Ah,ah...I think...we escaped.." Toby huffed out the words,swalowing the spit. I looked behind me and breathed heavily.  
"Yeah...We did...Who WAS that?" i asked,feeling confused.  
"I don't know...But i do know that we can't stop..."We must countinue and keep our heads up until the very end..." he said and looked at me. I nodded in agrentment,  
"Yeah! You're right!...C'mon...We're going home!" i annouced and started to walk towards the bigger darkness.  
I had no idea i was walking towards my biggest fears i would ever taste...  
I had no idea i was walking towards the complete hell and dakrkness...  
I had no idea...  
All of this would happen...

~~~~~~  
**MAY OR MAY NOT USED SOME SCENES FROM CORPSE PARTY AT THE GHOST PART X'DDDD**  
**HOPE OU ENJOY THIS! :3**  
**FAVORITE IT AND REWIEW IT,PLEASE?**


End file.
